The Amazing Race Game: Season 2
The Amazing Race Game: Season 2 is the second installment of Mooyou's series of Amazing Race Fantasy Games held at Reality Fan Forums. In anticipation for the fifteenth season of the phenomenal CBS show, The Amazing Race, fifteen teams of two will fictionally, "embark in a race around the world." This season started on May 17, 2009, and is scheduled to air for 18 weeks. Production Development During the mid-season of the highly successful and high rated Amazing Race Game: Season 1, user Mooyou, executive producer of the series slated another season for broadcast during Summer 2009, as part of the anticipation of the 15th Season of The Amazing Race. For this season, the theme of the race will be Fans versus Favorites, where players could either relive their favorite teams or create a team entirely of their own and compete against each other. The Race will cover 15 countries, including first ever visits 6 countries, as well as revisiting others, with the finish line in Las Vegas, Nevada. In an interview, Mooyou reveals that the finale of this season will be the most expensive, the most explosive and the most glamorous of all seasons yet. Special guests and greeters, as well as former racers, will also get to co-host this race along with Phil. Applications Applications were opened to any player interested, which started the last week of April. There will be a maximum of 24 applicants, however, only 15 successful hopefuls will get to be chosen as official players for this season's Race. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. * Leg 1 Placements are partial. They are based in the order of completion for the Route Info. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange > means the team chose to use a Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. *A maroon [''' means a team chose to use a Roundabout; ]' indicates the team who received it; '[ ]' indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. Episode Titles Episode Titles are quotes often made by racers during the course of the Race. Prizes *'Leg 1 -''' *'Leg 2 -' *'Leg 3 -' *'Leg 4 -' *'Leg 5 -' *'Leg 6 -' *'Leg 7 -' *'Leg 8 -' *'Leg 9 -' *'Leg 10 -' *'Leg 11 -' *'Leg 12 -' *'Leg 13 -' *'Leg 14 -' $ 1,000,000 Elimination Station This season's Elimination Station was held in Hong Kong, China. Elimination Station shows the eliminated teams interact along with each other as they were sequestered after their elimination. Race Summary Leg 1 (United States ' → '''Belgium) *New York City, New York, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States '''United States'] (Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts) (Starting Line) * New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Brussels, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belgium Belgium] (Brussels National Airport) *Brussels (Le Petit Sablon - Egmont and Hoorne) Leg 2 (Belgium ' → Austria)' Future Legs Leg 3 (Austria → Czech Republic) Public Reception